


Expect the Unexpected

by OverWorkedWitch



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWorkedWitch/pseuds/OverWorkedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren comes home to find an almost empty club house and Bo is nowhere in sight. Short one shot. Fluffiness with a touch of angst at the beginning and some suggestive Doccubus themes throughout. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

Lauren felt exhausted as she opened to the door to the crack shack. There had been two major accidents on the roads and compound got overwhelmed with patients as a slow week gave them all a false sense of relief. After tossing her purse and phone on the kitchen counter Lauren froze.

It looked like someone had robbed the place. The pile of mail on the kitchen counter was gone. The winter coats that hung over the chair and the magazines that Bo typically left from one end of the living to the other were gone. Even the old TV Lauren had been begging Bo to get rid of after she got Kenzi an upgrade as an apology for not locking the front door before her and Bo got carried away on the couch had vanished.

In fact, the only things that seemed left were the furniture, a medical journal on the coffee table and kitchen appliances. However, that did seem strange as Lauren figured if someone were going to break into the crack shack the thieves would have been far less careful about the neatness. Then it occurred to her the most important aspect of the crack shack that typically greeted her was missing as well.

"Bo?" Nothing. Was something wrong? Did she do something to upset Bo? Did she just pack up and leave?

"Bo?" This time the name hit the room with far more pitch as Lauren felt her heart start racing. They had both been working a lot, but it had been months since their last big fight that had ended in anything more than Bo sulking for a few minutes.

The creaky bedroom door opened up a few seconds after she yelled, a remarkably short time, yet it did little to relieve the initial panic Lauren felt after walking into the crack shack. Even with Bo standing on the stairs wearing her kimono, still running a towel over the ends of her wet hair, there was always that chance that one day the woman would just disappear. It was not beyond Bo to slip away for a while without anyone knowing where she went and it was always in the back of Lauren's mind that at some point she would be what Bo left behind.

"Hi." Bo paid no particular mind to the love of her life for a moment. She had heard Lauren calling for her, but that was not anything particularly new, as the blonde almost was always doing three things at once and rarely bothered to actually look around.

"Babe?" Noticing the stare from Lauren did not convey what she typically wanted to see when the woman looked at her Bo moved towards Lauren with a purpose in her step to see if that could change. When a few feet from Lauren, Bo waved her hand in front of those brown eyes and it seemed rather clear that plan had been far from a success.

With a smirk, Bo moved beside the stunned woman and opted for a trick that always got her some attention when the doc had her nose buried in a medical journal, some research paper on the internet, or was even on the phone with her parents. "You like the change?" The words had a purpose of their own, but more far importantly Bo had made it a point to leave very little distance between the two of them and leveraged her height to get in close to Lauren's ear.

The action brought Lauren out of the scary Twilight zone marathon running through her head and placed firmly in reality. Bo had a remarkable talent for breaking a train of thought with the simplest of actions. It actually had gotten to the point that Lauren had to have Bo's rotation hours changed around in order stop such events from occurring in the ER. The words finally catching up to her brain Lauren turned to face Bo, finding an all too familiar smirk greeting her, clearly rather pleased with herself.

"You did all this?" Bo cleaning the crack shack, willingly, was not a concept Lauren had ever considered possible and actually seeing the results did little to remove her doubt. Dealing with the laundry was typically all Bo was willing to handle without constantly complaining about doing chores.

"I also fixed up the bedroom and bathroom." If possible, Bo enjoyed Lauren's disbelief that much more after seeing those brown eyes get just a bit sharper. It was as if Lauren sought to drag the truth from her with just a stare. Not that it would be a hard task as from the moment they met she knew those eyes could give her a world of trouble. They were like dark hooks for the soul and they had ensnared her the moment they met.

"Really? Did you actually clean the bedroom or just shove everything under the bed?" Lauren had witnessed Bo's charming attempt to impress her with housework before and found dirty dishes shoved into the oven, the bathroom untouched, clothes simply tossed into closest and everything else under the bed.

"One time and suddenly everything is always under the bed." Bo, not moving from her place in front of Lauren, leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly against those of the woman she loved. ""Why don't we go in there and check?"

Figuring that since her girlfriend brought up a fair point that did deserve some evidence to prove wrong Bo moved away from Lauren's lips, only to start a trail on the woman's jaw moving towards her neck. "Make sure you really look around. Be sure to check in between the fresh out of the dryer sheets. I only ask that you put your clothes in the hamper first though. Who knows what sort of bacteria you dragged in and I just wiped everything down." Moving to different points along Lauren's neck as she spoke, Bo was rather enjoying that her girlfriend had yet to realize what exactly was going on. It was rare that after their time together she could still get away with luring the brilliant doctor into a trap.

"Okay." By sheer force of will, Lauren managed to pull away from her girlfriend and headed into the bathroom. Not that the efforts of Bo's talented fingers had made it easy. What Lauren didn't understand why Bo was making a point for her to change after coming home, seeing as it was on her list of things to do right after a few minutes with Bo, but she went along with it.

Lauren stepped into the bathroom with exposed piping and stripped off her jeans and shirt. To her surprise Bo had stopped in the hall instead of following her in to help with the process. After placing the garments in the designated hamper Lauren blindly reached for her robe, only there was nothing there.

Not only was it not on the hook on the wall, it wasn't anywhere in the bathroom. Out of all the things kept in the bathroom, she knew a second kimono, similar to Bo's had been hung up when she left for work. Regardless of the missing robe though Lauren had to admit Bo had impressed her. The surfaces were shiny clean and all the products Bo typically left lying around now rested organized neatly in one small group next to the sink. Even the shower looked like it had gotten cleaned. The task Bo loathed most of all because as her girlfriend once put it 'the shower gets cleaned every time we use it', though that smirk on her face said something completely different about what Bo was thinking about at the time.

Not yet trusting her girlfriend to have completed the task Lauren went back into the bedroom and checked the closest. Everything was on hangars and shoes were on their proper side. Closing the door Lauren knew that the odds of Bo stashing the rest under the bed were slim, but didn't trust that bit of information as being exclusive to her.

Bo watched from the doorway with great amusement as blonde hair moved from one end of their place to the other in search of shortcuts and tasks abandoned part way through. There wouldn't be any to find, but watching the woman fret about their bedroom in her underwear was well worth any hurt her pride felt about her word not being trust worthy.

As the freshly made bed came under careful examination, layer-by-layer checked over for inconsistencies, Bo silently moved into place behind the distracted form of Lauren. Pressing into her girlfriend's back, Bo quickly moved her hands into a position around her waist and pulled the woman against her.

"You didn't trust me." Bo did her best to sound hurt as she placed her head on a shoulder only covered by bra strap.

"I know. It was just a shock that you did all this without me asking." Lauren put her own hands over those that were already from her waist. "I am sorry for doubting you." In truth, the apology had to do more with her original thoughts than a lack of trust in Bo's housekeeping ability. Though if Bo thought the words seemed a bit of place she didn't react at all to them.

"I forgive you." With those words Bo pulled away from Lauren slightly and started to move the woman's hips to get her to turn around. When they came face to face Bo just smirked before leaning forward. "The question is though, how are you going to make it up to me?"

Having Bo give her that sexy little pout made it hard enough to remember that she had planned on sleeping for the next month straight, but seeing that pout after finding the crack shack cleaned only ensured that the freshly made bed would not be used for anything restful.

Proceeding to properly reward the woman with a kiss, Lauren quickly had the robe crumpled up on the floor, along with her underwear, before making use the clean sheets. As her tongue worked on removing all the droplets of water still on the woman's pale skin, Lauren lingered on a particularly sensitive spot just above Bo's collar bone before carrying on. Tonight would be about Bo, but Lauren wasn't beyond planning out her own surprise for the succubus starting tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a happy, short, one shot to ready myself for watching 3x11. Hopefully this little contribution helps in dealing with the Doccubus break the show is taking. Any errors are of my own fault as I have been without a beta for a while. Kudos and comments are adored during this "break" and will be used to fuel the Doccubus fire still burning in my heart.


End file.
